The Maiden Lost In Domino
by DarkGlassQueen
Summary: In the mist of the Battle City Tournament Kaiba encounters a girl while walking around. T for safety.


**The Maiden Lost in Domino**

**Ch. 1: No Matter How Small It Is, Yes It Becomes The Beginning. **

**Third Person POV**

*****HMPH* sighed Seto Kaiba. The young CEO was currently walking around the city that was hosting his current tournament the Battle City Tournament. _There isn't a person here worth dueling _though Kaiba as he walked with that arrogant attitude of his. _I just hope that in the finals Yugi and his geek gang aren't there especially not the mutt Katsuya. _Just then someone bumped with enough force to shake Seto out of his thoughts and send him and the person both to the ground. "WHO THE HELL?!" he shouted quite angrily. Then he looked down at her. It was a girl Kaiba assumed she was around his age. She had beautifully pale skin, white hair with blue highlights that was let past her waist with bangs covering her face, but what surprised Kaiba most of all was her blue eyes they shone with a bright blue cerulean color. The girl stood up and so did Kaiba ever so slowly making them locked eyes. While the girl was rubbing her head from the fall someone with a husky voice yelled " Come back over here we're not done with you yet!!!" The girl upon hearing this immediately started running only to be held back by Kaiba.

**Kaiba's POV **

The girl who was know struggling to get out of my grasp begged in a tiny voice "Please sir let go of me please I beg of you." with eyes that where so pained they made me feel pity and took me back but I still made no move to release her. _Considering how she's dressed she must have stolen something. _I scanned her she was wearing tennis shoes that were worn out, jeans that were held tight by a belt and a shirt that did not fit her to the neck and instead covered just barely her chest. Upon this I slightly blush but not apparent on my face. _Emotions are for the weak. I hear motorcycle sounds coming and soon me and the girl are surround by gangsters just great oh great. _The gangsters wore all black except for a fat one that wore a red coat. He spoke in a husky voice "Mister Seto Kaiba I presume, will you hand over the girl." _So this bastard knows my name, then again who doesn't. _"You see Mister Kaiba she tried to take this very valuable pendent." _He held up a pendant that was gold with to what looked like to me a sapphire carved into a Blue-eyes white dragon._

**The Girl's POV**

I was surprised at what he held in his hand Ichijou was lying!!!! I screamed. "Give it back its what oka-sama gave me!!!"It was the last thing that remained of my oka-sama after the... no it hurts to even remember. Then suddenly the man who was still holding me but loosen his grip addresed me in a cold harsh tone " So who is the liar huh girl???" I looked into his sapphire eyes as I pleaded " What I say is the truth please like I said before it is the only think oka-sama gave me......" My voice trialed off.

**Kaiba's POV**

As I looked into her eyes I was unable to stop from feeling pity for her and at the same time guilt for addressing her in such a harsh tone. _Like I care. _I suddenly just felt that I should believe her over the scum that kept glaring at me like as if ready to rip her from my arm. _Like I was going to allow that to happen. _The guy in a red coat asked " So sir will you give her to us??? I can assure you she is lying. Just look at her!!!!" I looked at the girl shaken by fear. "No." I said in a voice that surprise me as how it came defensive, possessive, and protective. "Very well sir then feel the rage of all of us: Ichijou and the black tailcoats!!!!" Suddenly they started circling us on their bike with the baseball bats that I now realize they had. The girl quickly and finally free herself from my grasp and was now in front of me. The girl although trembling said in a voice that was holding back fear "Leave him alone!!! He's got nothing to do with this!!!" The others just smirked at her and then one said "Oh yeah tried to protect him from this!!!" He came at me with a bat but I was push out of the way and the girl took the hit instead as she tumbled down to the ground I felt rage!!!! How could they do this to this innocent fragile girl!!!

**Third Person's POV**

As Kaiba's anger flared and he turn to glared at the gangsters they suddenly ran away in fear. Seto Kaiba turned to see what it was but all he saw was a white shimmering down and a faint roar both disappearing as the girl's eyes shot open.

**The Girl's POV**

I heard Ichijou and his gang sped away as Ichijou screamed "Wait until your father hears about this!!!" Oh no anything but otou-sama!!!! I slowly stood up as I was clutching my stomach strongly I saw the stranger that was holding me earlier and as I turned around I said "Thank you." Before my eye lids closed on me.

**Kaiba's POV**

"Hey girl!!! Wake up!!!" I made my way over to her and carry her. That's when I realized it!!! She had just stained my trench coat but not just with anything with her blood!!!!! I sighed and for a very slightly moment I saw this girl summing something and hearing her say _" Seto-sama I will protect you." _I shook the image away . Too much hanging out with the geek squad and all that bullshit Ishizu has been telling me about ancient past and stuff.

**Third Person's POV**

As Seto though _This day couldn't possibly go wrong anymore. _It started to pour down really hard. _Might as well give her my trench coach she already stained it, _though Seto Kaiba with a bit of sarcasm. Too shocked and tired to call his limo, the young CEO started making his way to Domino City Hospital.


End file.
